


No reason

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Closet Sex, Elevator Sex, F/M, Impulsive Sex, Timidness, award show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: A simple woman catches the eye of the English gentleman she is seated next to.





	

 

She was humbled to get the call. She didn’t exactly have anything to do and her cousin would understand. It was money and it would be one for the books. She was lucky that all she had to do this time was sit for a few hours. She peered into the clutch sitting soundly on her lap, wanting to turn off her phone.

Instead, she only turned the volume completely off and watched as a presenter took the stage.

“A hair fell.”

She turned her head and looked to the gentlemen that had just taken the seat next to her.

“What?”

He pointed to the bit of hair that she could feel fall from its pin. She blushed as his hand moved forward to reach for the hair but she was quicker. She pushed the stand back into place and smiled to this man that she’d smiled at for years. The quickly filling room made her feel like a kid at Christmas but him, this one gentleman that kept his eyes glued to her made her blush if it wasn’t for her makeup hiding everything away.

“Tom Hiddleston,” he grinned as he held out his hand.

“Seat filler. Pleased to meet you.”

Tom laughed as you shook his hand and turned fully to you in wonder.

“Did you say seat filler? Is that the name on your birth certificate?”

She blushed wanting to say her name but her throat closed out of nervousness. A tap on the stage’s microphone got her attention.

“Testing, testing. Alright! How is everyone tonight?”

There were claps all around the large space including Tom’s She was glad that his attention was off of her.

“We’ll be ready to go in a little bit. To the fillers that got here earlier than expected, thank you for waiting. You’re angels! We just didn’t know what to do with you. We put a little something together for you all. Enjoy and have a good night!”

The stage lights had gone dark and static was heard from the speakers.

_“I dare you.”_

_“No.”_

Her face blushed as she heard her voice. The screen showed her back and that of another young woman she’d spoken to earlier in the evening. She remembered she had had her hair down so she could show off her shoulder.

_“I double dog dare you.”_

Both ladies looked over their shoulders to the row of cameras being set up on the red carpet with growing wicked grins to their faces. Her face was red hot as she watched herself onscreen giggling and reaching under her dress for her shoes. The screen cut away to the other woman and other people that were seat fillers for the show. The audience laughed at the testimonials and the simple quips until her own came up.

_“So, what’s your name?”_

_“Alexa Elcob.”_

_“Is this your first show?”_

_“My first awards show but I’ve filled seats on Craig Ferguson a few times.”_

_“What’s your day job?”_

_“I transport seniors from local nursing homes to run their errands. It’s very glamorous and I love them all.”_

_“Is that how you able to afford such a beautiful dress?”_

Her face burned worse as she heard a good few whistles from behind her. She was proud of the rich burgandy dress that sat wonderfully at her shoulders. She’d gotten the thing almost a year ago for a laugh and was waiting for the perfect moment to take it for a spin.

_“This thing I got at Khol’s. I’m gonna splurge at Torrid if I get invited to the Oscar’s.”_

She turned her head seeing Tom staring at her as if the movie wasn’t playing. She never had someone smile at her so much.

“What?”

The sides of his rising cheeks turned into a smile as he leaned forward to her.

“I find you very interesting.”

“Thank you,” she mouthed.

His eyes lowered to her lips, then to her neck as she felt her blush move downward.

_“I dare you.”_

_“No.”_

_“I double dog dare you.”_

She forced her eyes up as she looked to herself, prying off her shoes and tying her hair up. She had started down the red carpet invisible to the cameramen and interviewers as they ignored her completely.

_“What is she doing?”_

_“Is she gonna get kicked out?”_

_“Please, this’ll get her invited back for sure.”_

The camera zoomed in on her as she gave a thumb’s up. She kept her eyes forward and paced forward twice, putting her arms out in front of herself and turned into a cartwheel. She turned again flipping back as the camera crews and onlookers cheered her on. The back of her long dress trailed behind her like wings as she slowed herself down and landed beautifully on her feet.

The applause and soft cheers behind her made her undo her hair to hide her face. She immediately regretted the stunt and knew she was gonna get in trouble. She saw movement out the corner of her eye as she looked back to Tom. He leaned closer to her enough where she could feel his breath on her neck.

“You enjoy getting into trouble, Alexa?”

“I guess it all depends on what would happen if I got caught.”

“I can imagine.”

She looked to Tom to try and read him as he eyed her.

“Really?”

A small thrill ran through Alexa as he licked his lips and straightened out his coat jacket. He wagged his finger in her direction and turned back in his seat.

“You… you are just trouble.”

“I know. You just have no idea.”

Things were about to get started when she felt a hand, his hand as the top of her thigh. Alexa didn’t turn her head suddenly to startle anyone.

“I’ll be enough of a gentleman to wish for your permission.”

Her mind went dead as she smiled for him to see.

“You have it. I enjoy begging. Not like you’ll act on it anyway.”

She welcomed trouble. She felt her blush disappear as he slowly pulled his hand away and returned it to his lower lap. She enjoyed the clench of his hand as she returned her hand to her lap and faced the tuning lights for the stage.

-

Alexa worked off her shoes and wiped off the eyeshadows from the top of her eye lids. She definitely could have done without it. She looked to how plainly she looked in the mirror as women rushed back and forth behind her. She was in no rush to leave but she had no reason to stay. The minute she stepped out the doors, she’d be a normal person and she would never see another person in that room again.

It broke her heart but, hey, it was life. She turned and exited the restroom, running into a few starts and their dates. She blushed as they recognized her, amazed at her 15 minutes on the big screen. She broke away, starstruck as she fished her clutch for her phone to get an Uber home. The minute she touched her screen a message popped up.

_That dress looked beautiful on you this evening._

Alexa looked down to the number, not recognizing it.

“Yeah, thanks,” she huffed under her breath.

_You’re welcome. I’d give anything just to get it or myself off. You are a stunning woman._

She looked over her shoulder in every direction, wondering where in the empty hall someone could have been watching her.

_If you find me first, I’ll let you make me beg. Deal?_

“Yeah, this doesn’t make me feel like I’m gonna get killed.”

She turned calmly for the double doors but was pulled from her feet to the empty closet. Alexa wanted to scream but was speechless as she flipped on the nearest light switch and looked into Tom’s eye, glaring down to her.

“You know I could have stabbed you, right?!”

“Anything else you wish to do to me?”

He was slow as he braced the door above her head. There was no way this was real.

“I don’t understand,” she lied.

“You can leave but I…”

He stopped and leaned down as he smelled the hair that collected at her shoulder.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

“No. I thought I’d take yours.”

Tom held her chin in place as he kissed Alexa on her lips. She felt as stiff as a bit of wood. Her palms flattened to the door and pushed herself into Tom. His other hand reached around her waist and held her to him as her bottom. Alexa lifted her knee and brushed him through his suit pants as he broke the kiss and hissed through his teeth.

“Is that all you’ve got, Mr. Hiddleston? I thought you’d be more smooth than that.”

Tom reached up and twined his fingers into Alexa’s hair, snapped her head back as her fingers formed to his arms.

“The whole night, all I could think about was you. How much I wanted to see you bend. How you look without this gown on. How loud you could scream my name.”

“What makes you think I’m a screamer?”

“I don’t,” he smiled as he worked up the bottom of her dress, “but it’s the thrill of getting caught.”

Her skin covered in goosebumps as his fingertips brushed the edge of her panties. A few pushes of his hand and she was able to ride his fingers as they pressed to her clit. Tom crashed into her pressing her into the nearest wall as he grinded the front of his trousers to her leg. His other hand pulled the neckline of her dress and showed off her chest. Tom yanked her strapless bra down and dragged his tongue across her breasts as Alexa did what she could to keep herself quiet.

“So what, you think you can Pine me into us getting caught,” she panted.

“You’ve seen the program?”

“Just not that scene. American television wouldn’t allow it.”

He kissed her neck and pulled himself away enough. He brought his fingers to his lips, tasting her as Alexa watched. He kept his knee wedged between her legs to keep her gown up as he looked down to her.

“As much as I want you, I can’t do anymore unless you tell me too.”

“Sorry to say that I don’t do that shit.”

He cradled her head and pressed his lips to hers.

“That’s not what I meant, Alexa Elcob. Tell me that you want this. Tell me everything you want from me.”

“Be careful what you wish for, honey.”

He chuckled as he ran the tip of his tongue from the top of her breast to the edge of her jaw, feeling her fingers tighten around his arms. Her chest heaved as she looked up to him and wrapped her fingers painfully around his jaw. Her other hand opened his trousers and pulled the swollen cock from his trousers, working it slow within her palm.

“You want to know what I want? What do I want? I want to you inside of me, you simple man. I want you to fuck me into the wall and not stop no matter how much I beg you to stop. I want you to do with me as you wish. That won’t be a problem for you, will it?”

His smile grew over her fingers as he reached underneath her with both arms and pinned her open. Alexa didn’t realize that she yelped as she listened from anyone if they passed on the outside of the door.

“You really enjoy trouble.”

He was quick to press himself against her naked core, feeling how wet he’d made her with the few strokes of his fingers.

“Not so demanding now that I have you like this but I think I like you this way.”

He slowed his hips to tease her as she bit into her lip. Tom shifted his hips up a single time and filled Alexa as her voice filled his ears. She nails raked the back of his neck as he moved closer and held her perfectly to the door. Alexa held onto Tom as tightly as she could, fearing that he would drop her.

Tom held her to his chest and carried her to the nearest flat surface as he pulled her to the edge and onto his cock again. Alexa tried to stay in control but melted under Tom. Whatever focus wasn’t blurring from his cock was focused on the door that wasn’t locked. Tom snapped his hips faster, pushing her deeper into the edge.

Tom arched his head down, kissing his way down her neck as her head fell back. Alexa knew she if she could her herself that someone would find them. She wanted it.

She wrapped her legs around Tom’s waist and pushed herself up and moved her hips against his. Tom turned himself as that Alexa was on top of him. She stopped him from saying anything smartass as she bit his lip and rode his lap. She steadied body upright and worked herself up and down his cock.

She felt herself smiling down to him as his hands formed to her thighs. He held her as he pulled her down on his lap, making her arch from the new angle. His tongue darted forward to her, lavishing her breasts as the top of the dress nearly pooled to her waist. She watched as his hand reached under her dress and pressed to her clit.

Her mouth opened as she gasped for breath and screamed as the door opened to a drunk couple stumbling in on them. Tom’s grip on Alexa tightened as the couple everted their eyes and shut the door behind them.

Alexa felt every inch of her skin burn as she forced herself from Tom’s lap and ran for the door. She pulled her dress together and scooped up her things, ignoring Tom as she called out after her. Alexa ran as fast as her heels would allow her as she fled into the night.

“Shit, shit, shit…”

She after a few blocks, noticing that she was finally blocks away into the cold night. She straightened out her dress and worked on her coat as she pulled the phone from her clutch. There was no messages or calls.

“Figures,” she convinced herself as she shook her head.

A strong hand turned her as she was caught completely by surprise. She was completely still as Tom stepped back panting to give her some space.

“Was it me?”

“What,” she asked after a few moments.

“Wh… Why did you run?”

Alexa tried to be serious as she broke out into a fit of laughter that left Tom confused.

“I’m impulsive, a bit fickle. Weren’t you paying attention?”

Tom rubbed his chin and smiled to her.

“I guess we have that in common.”

Alexa didn’t have time to think as Tom pulled her over his shoulder and carried her to the waiting car. Alexa felt it was right that she was placed next to him as the towncar drove forward. He turned his head to her and put his finger to his lips. She followed the finger to the dress as it quickly collected at her thigh and traced up her leg. She kept her eyes forward to not alert the driver as Tom played with the wetness at her lips.

Tom did nothing but bush his finger lightly to her swollen clit, sensitive as Tom lower his mouth to her ear.

“Stay with me tonight, please.”

She shook her head, in fear that her open mouth would release a moan. He kissed her neck a single time and stopped the moment the car pulled up to a fancy hotel. Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her from the car as he wished farewell to the driver. Alexa kept her eyes down and to Tom’s hand as his fingers laced with hers.

He pulled her into the elevator and into the railings of the car as the doors shut behind them. He was over her, pawing at her as the cab moved upwards. She was quick to stop the elevator and send them into darkness. Tom braced himself for the sudden stop as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Afraid of getting caught again?”

“I’ve never done it in an elevator before,” she whispered as she guided his hand to her already naked chest.

“Me neither. I guess there’s a curious first time for everything,” he chuckled as he reached for his zipper and lunged for a waiting Alexa.

**Author's Note:**

> No, there will not be more


End file.
